


7 minutes in heaven

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Just a game of 7 minutes in heaven, follows both couples.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	7 minutes in heaven

Bucky was sitting there with his drink in hand, it was only his 3rd but he was feeling it, Thank you Dr. Banner for creating an alcohol that would effect super soldiers. He needed to relax. That still didn’t explain why he’d been dragged out and into the living room and put into a circle with the rest of the avengers for some ‘Family bonding time’ he rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Hell no!" Clint laughed, pointing at Natasha with a playful glare. "Last time we played truth or dare j had to jump off the Tower and pray Jarvis could catch me in the evac pod!" He huffed. "Pick a different game!"

Bucky just watched silently, studying everyone as he sipped his drink. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this, so there was no use in trying.

"Yes! Even seven minutes in heaven would be better. Jesus fucking christ." Clint laughed, grabbing the bottle Tony just finished off.

Bucky looked around questioningly “7 minutes in what?” He asked, thoroughly confused.

"In heaven!" Clint smirked lazily. "Basically we spin this here bottle and the two people it lands on has to go into....idk the guess room on the fourth floor for 7 minutes. Supposed to be for making out and feeling up."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, shrugging and taking a drink of his drink, watching Clint even when the archer had finished explaining and turned away.

Clint lazily flipped the bottle a few times as he waited for limits and such to be set. "Alright. So. 7 minutes, Jarvis let's you know when you're done. Optional lengthening..." he laughed brightly "and Tony burns the sheets tomorrow! Who is first?"

Bucky was not volunteering to go first. He’d watch for a bit. Tony rolled his eyes “I’ll go” he offered Spinning the bottle hard.

Clint snickered, watching as the bottle turned, his eyes widening as the bottle stopped on Steve. Steve blinked, looking between Tony. and the bottle before standing slowly.

Bucky smirked, knowing how his best friend felt for Tony.

Tony chewed on his lower lip for a moment before standing and making his way to the elevator.

Steve reached out as the elevator closed, forcing Tony to look up as he let his eyes trail over him. Tony blinked, looking up and tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Are you really ok with this?" He murmured, wanting to make sure.

Tony licked his lips “Course, Cap, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked with a smile.

"We argue a lot" Steve mused, even as his eyes tracked the tip of that tongue.

Tony snorted out a laugh. “We do” he agreed “But have you seen yourself?” Tony asked, motioning to Steve’s body. “I don’t know anyone in the world that would not be okay going up here with you.” He laughed, stepping out when the doors opened

"Any guy that's straight." Steve mused.

Tony shrugged “I wouldn’t be so sure.” He laughed, heading for the right room.

Steve opened the door for Tony, a grin on his face "after you."

Tony blinked, giving Steve a smile “Thanks.”

Steve stepped inside, watching Tony for a moment.

Tony raised an eyebrow “Just going to stand there and watch me cap-sicle ? “ He teased lightly, licking his lips.

Steve smirked, closing the door and hearing Jarvis start the countdown before reaching over to yank Tony into a hard kiss

“Oh sh-“ Tony managed before his lips were covered, his brain having to play catch up. It didn’t take long for Tony’s arms to wrap around Steve’s neck and kiss him back.

Steve let out a low chuckle, shifting to pin Tony to the door, deepening the kiss.

Tony groaned softly, melting into the kiss, enjoying being pinned against the door by Steve’s hard body. He just held on and kissed back as best he could, following Steve’s lead.

Steve pulled back from it just enough to press kisses along his jaw to his neck, his hands moving to Pin Tony's arms.

Tony bit his lip, stifling a soft whine, tilting his head for Steve.

"Good" he breathed before sucking up a huge mark, nipping at it sharply.

Tony’s mouth fell open at the praise, letting out a soft noise, trying to arch up into Steve’s mouth but he was thoroughly trapped, not that he minded.

"I've got you." he breathed, shifting so one hand was pinning Tony's hands above his head, his now free one sliding down to cup Tony's cock through his pants right as he kissed him again.

Tony groaned into the kiss, returning it and rocking into Steve’s hand.

Steve kept him there, letting Tony grind into his hand, sucking on his bottom lip.

Tony let his head fall back with a thud as ground into Steve’s hand “F-fuck. Steve” He panted, squirming.

"Think I can get you off before the timer runs out?" He taunted playfully, nipping at his earlobe.

“J-Jesus , Steve. “ Tony groaned “Probably, because this is literally a wet dream of mine.” he grumbled in between pleased noises.

"Oh? Just this? Me pinning you down as you grind against my hand like a desperate wanton slut?"

“Steve.” Tony whined softly, flushing at Steve’s words, because he’d definitely had this dream before.

"Hmm?" He smirked, giving him a teasing kiss.

Tony huffed, head falling back again and grinding as hard as Steve would let him against the other man's hand.

Steve tightened his hold on both Tony's cock and his hands, kissing him roughly

Troy whined into Steve’s mouth, he was so close “p-please” he breathed against Steve’s lips between kisses.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Steve breathed, biting his lip.

Tony’s eyes blinked open “Please make me come.” he said softly, face burning at his own words.

"Fuck, you're so good for me" he breathed, slipping his hand into Tony's pants to stroke him quickly.

Tony’s mouth fell open with a moan “Yes! Fuck. Please Steve” he begged, chasing his orgasm “I’m so close.”

"Come for me" he breathed. "Make a mess and come back to the party with me. I'll treat you so so nice later."

Tony whined, “Steve!” He all but yelled, arching as he came hard, making a mess inside of his pants before sagging back against the door.

"Good boy." he chuckled, slipping his hand free and started licking it clean right as Jarvis called out the end of the 7 minutes.

Tony panted, standing up straight and fixing himself once Steve had stepped back. The genius groaned at the sight of Steve licking his come off of his hand. “You’re awful.” he groaned.

"Nope" Steve smirked, going to wash his hands in the bathroom before coming back to kiss Tony softly. "Cmon."

Tony licked his lips and gave a shy nod, following him back down to everyone. Bucky laughed when he saw them, knowing exactly what they’d gotten up to. He shot his friend a smirk and a nod.

Steve grinned at Bucky, sprawling out on the couch next to Tony. Clint snickered, giving Tony a thumbs up "nice hickey." he teased.

Tony’s hand went to his neck curiously before flipping Clint off. “Oh shut up birdbrain.” he huffed, making Bucky laugh even more. “Whose next?” Tony asked, holding the bottle up.

Clint snickered, reaching for the bottle "I'll go next" he offered, spinning it quickly

Bucky took a big drink out of his cup, not seeing who it had landed on, he wasn’t drunk enough for this.

Clint sucked in a breath, swallowing hard and ignoring the warm chuckle from Steve's direction.

Bucky heard Steve, the little shit, when he looked down he saw the bottle pointed right at him. Well fuck. Bucky stood, stretching. He raised an eyebrow at Clint, asking if he was coming.

Clint stood, flipping Steve off as they headed for the elevator Steve just smirked, watching as the elevator closed. "That's a pairing I never thought could happen" he admitted quietly.

Tony raised an eyebrow “Really? They’ve been making googly eyes at each other.” he mused with a shrug. Bucky pressed the button when the elevator closed, taking them to the 4th floor. He stepped off the elevator, not saying anything as he held the door open for Clint.

"Theres googly eyes and then theres Buck not even putting in a token protest" steve mused. Clint swallowed a bit, stepping into the room. Fuck it just had to be the man he had been dreaming about.

Tony nodded in agreement “You have a point.” He mused.

Bucky shut the door, taking a deep breath and Turing around to look at Clint. “If this makes you uncomfortable, we can just talk.” He said, voice soft but strong.

"I'm not uncomfortable " he promised, leaning against the door as he watched Bucky almost lazily.

Bucky raised an eyebrow before nodding and advancing on Clint, cornering him against the wall. Clint sucked in a breath, tilting his head back a bit to watch him, tongue flicking ong his lips.

Bucky eyes tracked the movement of Clint’s tongue before he pressed even closer, pinning the archer with his body. Bucky leaned in a breath away from Clint’s lips. “One word and I stop. You’re in control.” he promised before swooping down and capturing Clint’s lips in a searing kiss.

Clint gasped, clutching at Bucky's shoulders as he kissed back. Bucky’s hands rand down Clint’s sides and up his shirt so he could feel the skin there as he kissed him harder.

Clint moaned softly, a hand sliding into Buckys hair as he shivered.

Bucky broke the kiss after a moment, moving to kiss and nip at Clint’s jaw.

Clint punted softly "Fuck, fuck." he moaned, free hand sliding down Buckys chest.

Bucky kissed lower, sucking up a hickey on Clint’s neck, humming in agreement, his knee slipping between Clint’s legs.

Clint moaned even louder as he ground his hips down on Buckys knee, eyes rolling back at the pressure.

Bucky kissed back up Clint’s neck to his ear, nipping at it and sucking up a mark right behind it as his hands wandered, knee rubbing against Clint’s clothed dick.

"Ohhhhh" clint groaned, tugging Bucky closer "Fuck ME that feels good" he breathed.

Bucky hummed “So hard.” Bucky murmured into his ear. “That for me?” He teased softly.

"Yeah" he breathed, hand moving to palm at Buckys cock. "This for ME,?"

Bucky groaned “Don’t see anyone else around here” he joked, grinding his knee against Clint’s cock.

Clint cursed as that jarred the plug that was still in him from when he had been playing earlier that day. He flushed darkly, having honestly forgotten it was there.

Bucky paused, looking at Clint curiously “Everything alright?”

"Perfect" he breathed, squirming a bit. "Just forgot something"

Bucky’s eyebrow raised before he went back to kissing Clint hard, hands continuing to wander.

Clint moaned, rocking and grinding against Bucky's leg, hips hitching as the plug was shoved into his prostate.

Bucky’s hands slipped under Clint’s shirt and up his chest, pinching his nipple. Bucky bit down on his bottom lip a little roughly, pressing closer.

"Oh fuck" he moaned, arching into his touch, his thighs trembling as he fought to yank Buckys shirt off.

Bucky pulled back, tugging his shirt over his head, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Clint in an almost predatory manner.

"Fuck me, you're hot" Clint breathed, fingers sliding along skin

Bucky smirked, going back in for another kiss, pressing Clint firmly into the wall again.

Clint moaned, his head falling back against the wall. "Shit, Bucky."

Bucky kissed down his neck, nipping roughly, wanting to leave a few marks. He ran his nose back up the side of Clint’s neck “You look so gorgeous like this, doll.” he murmured against Clint’s ear, voice rough and Brooklyn accent breaking through.

"Oh fuck. Shit" he cursed as that voice, especially with that name, made his hips grind hard.

“Oh? Like it when I tell you that you’re pretty, sweetheart?” Bucky all but purred into Clint’s ear, tweaking his other nipple roughly.

Clint jerked with a loud moan, cheeks flushed. He really didnt think he would but fuck he did.

Bucky pulled back a bit to tug Clint’s shirt off as well, almost ripping it in the process.

Clint threw it to the side, stretching his arms up before letting them fall to Bucky's shoulders.

Bucky's hand ran down his back to splay over Clint’s ass, squeezing lightly as he went back to nipping at the other side of the archer’s neck. Clint moaned loudly, rocking into the touch.

Bucky rocked his hips forward, making sure Clint could feel his hardness. “Feel how much I want you, Doll?” He asked, breath fanning over Clint’s ear as he squeezed the man’s ass harder.

Clint cried out as the plug was shifted, his eyes fluttering. "Fuck."

Bucky let out a soft growl “Is that what you want, sweetheart?” He asked roughly biting down on Clint’s ear.

"Yes" he breathed, scratching lightly at Buckys sides. "Fuck me."

Bucky groaned, pulling away just enough to flip Clint around, pressing him back against the wall as he bit the mans neck.

Clint sagged against the wall a bit with a groan"yessss."

Bucky went to work, pulling Clint’s pants down and having the archer step out of them so he could push them to the side. “Jarvis, leave the timer going a bit longer” He called out over his shoulder, hands roaming down Clint’s body.

Clint moaned softly, barely hearing Jarvis' soft confirmation as he arched his back, rocking his hips against Bucky.

Bucky looked down, seeing the plug and cursing. “Shit, Clint. Already ready for me?” He asked, voice rough.

"Was planning on fucking myself later" he breathed. "But fuck if it wasnt useful now." his voice was rough and husky.

Bucky groaned at the thought of Clint fucking himself. “Who were you thinking about?” He asked, tapping the plug teasingly.

Clint groaned, his cheeks dark. He stayed quiet, hiding his face.

Bucky tapped harder “I asked you a question, doll.” he growled out.

Clint moaned loudly, thinking his forehead on the wall "You" he whispered, arching his ass higher.

Bucky smirked “Oh?” He asked with a hum, rubbing his finger around where the plug was stretching Clint’s ass.

"Yeah. Please Bucky" Clint groaned.

“I’m gonna take care of you doll.” he promised, carefully removing the plug.

Clint whined as he was left empty, shuffling a bit. "Cmon"

Bucky looked around, finding lube on the nightstand, it was Tony, of course there was lube. He went over and grabbed it before returning and slicking himself up.

Clint looked over his shoulder, palms flat to the wall "cmon.”

“You’re demanding” Bucky huffed, smacking Clint’s ass roughly, before sliding into him.

Clint groaned at the smack , breath hitching as he was abruptly filled, his eyes rolling back.

Bucky rested a hand on Clint’s shoulder, steadying himself as he began to thrust into Clint “Fuck. You’re tight.”

"Fuck you're big" he whimpered. "Feels so good."

Bucky groaned, pulling back out so he could slam back into him “I could stay inside you for hours.” he murmured into Clint’s ear.

Clint moaned, titling his head back "Would love that.”

“Next time” Bucky hummed “Right now I just want pound you as hard as I can.” he said with a growl.

"Do it then" he taunted breathily.

Bucky let out another growl, getting to work, pounding into Clint over and over.

"Yes yes yes yes!" Clint moaned loudly, raising up on his tiptoes.

“Fuck” Bucky groaned, hand slipping to the back of Clint’s neck, gripping tightly.Clint moaned brokenly, reaching back to grapple at his hip. Bucky gripped the back of his neck tighter, thrusting even harder, hammering into Clint’s prostate.

"Close!" He whined high in his throat, squeezing tightly.

“That’s it, Doll” Bucky encouraged, not letting up “Come on my cock.”

Clint came with a harsh cry, fingers scratching at the wall

Bucky moaned, leaning down to bite Clint’s shoulder as he came hard, filling Clint up

Clint moaned, rocking back to push him in further. "Yesss"

Bucky’s arm snakes around Clint’s waist, holding him there, cock buried in him still.

“Going to plug you back up” he said, voice rough.

"Oh fuck yes" clint moaned, clenching down.

Bucky grinned, reaching for the plug, pulling out and slipping the plug back into Clint easily, trapping his cum there. Clint moaned, turning to yank Bucky into a kiss. Bucky stumbled forward, regaining his balance easily and kissing Clint back hard and filthy.

Clint grinned, nipping at his lower lip. "Glad you played now?"

Bucky huffed, shrugging “Maybe.”

Clint grinned widely as Jarvis told them it had been 20 minutes. Bucky started pulling his clothes back on, smirking at the hickey he left. Clint tugged his own clothes on, except his shirt, using it instead to wipe off the wall, snickering as he did.

Bucky came up behind Clint, slipping his own shirt over the archer’s head.

Clint blinked, looking over his shoulder. "What about you?" He laughed.

Bucky shrugged “I’m fine.”he hummed “You look good in my shirt.”

Clint grinned. "Its big."

Bucky shot him a look “Calling me fat?”

"No, I'm calling you built like a fucking tank" he laughed, squeezing a pec.

Bucky pursed his lips “Mhm.” He responded “Better get back downstairs.” he said, holding the door open for Clint.

"Fine" Clint huffed, stumbling a bit as he walked.

Bucky reached out, steadying the archer “Okay?”

"I just had my brains fucked out, I am 100 percent amazing." he grinned.

Bucky chuckled softly, stepping into the elevator after Clint.

Once they walked out of the elevator the whole group turned to look at them. Tony snickered to himself, nudging Steve like he hadn’t see it yet.

Steve snickered as well "Nice top there, Clint."

"Thanks," Clint just grinned at them, running a hand through his hair. "He is amazing"

Bucky just shrugged, sitting back down and watching the game. Tony grinned “Okay! Whose next??”


End file.
